Nano-technologies normally use materials having sizes in the range of nano-meter. In recent years, researchers and industries have demonstrated promising applications of nano-materials to various fields, including bio-medical, fine chemicals, electronics, and catalysts.
The sizes of the nano-materials make them undetectable by human eyes. In addition, the nano-materials often contain active chemicals or bio-reactive substances that are potentially dangerous to the health of human beings and animals and also harmful to the environment. Especially, when the nano-materials are in the powder forms, the likelihood of dispersing the powders into the air is increased. If no apparatus and methods are used to ensure all the nano-materials that are made are properly accounted for, no one can assure that the spaces that are used for handling the nano-materials are free from nano-materials. Accordingly, apparatus and methods to ensure the nano-material powder accountability are needed to ensure the environmental and biological safety of preparing and handling nano-materials.
Nonetheless, current industries and research labs only use regular lab glassware and Schlenk flasks in the traditional wet chemical experiments for nano-materials preparations. Few, if any, apparatuses and methods have been designed for the purposes of nano-materials preservation and accounting for the powders of the nano-materials. Accordingly, apparatuses and methods ensuring nano-materials particles and powders accountability are needed.